A Beautiful Disaster
by LucyHarlot
Summary: Bobby is back in town along with his brothers to enact revenge on her killers. He and Amanda were in love once.. now what will happen now thattheir paths cross again? What are the consequences of his leaving town and will they continue where they left off
1. The funeral

Amanda sighed and pulled her thick coat around her tighter

Amanda sighed and pulled her thick coat around her tighter. She stood around the steadily lowering casket that contained Evelyn Mercer. A woman who she had known for the majority of her life. Now she was gone, shot dead in a senseless crime. But this was Detroit, she shouldn't be surprised at the shooting. But Evelyn? No, Mama Evie wasn't meant to be shot down by thugs.

No tears fell from Amanda's ebony dark eyes. She never was the crying type, and she would never lose her stone cold composure in front of a crowd. Her eyes gazed over to the three men sitting directly opposite her. Three of the four infamous Mercer Brothers.

Jerry was next to Camille, his warm and caring wife. Her and Amanda had been friends as soon as Jerry had brought her home. Their daughters were wrapped up in layers of clothing, too young to understand what was happening in front of them. Jerry was always such a polite and kind man. Someone who cleaned his act up and made something of himself.

Then there was Jackie. Amanda always had a soft spot for Jack. Or Jaqueline as she loved to call him. He and Amanda spent hours talking about music. And anything and everything else. Jack was like Amanda's little brother, she would beat the shit out of anyone who got in his face. They were close, but not as close as Amanda and Bobby were.

Ah yes, Bobby. Amanda could barely look at him. Still had that slicked back hair. She just loved to run her hands through it when they were… _No stop thinking about it Manda! Not Now! Evie's gone and this is what you think about?_

The mourners were beginning to walk away from the gravesite and Amanda made her way back to her beat up car. She gripped the steering wheel tightly, trying to regain control of herself. Evie was gone, Bobby was back, and Kane…well that doesn't even warrant thinking about.

"Man, I reckon that's Manda over there." said Jack.

"Where?" asked Bobby

"No, no, and no!" Jeremiah exclaimed, "You are not going on over there and harrassing Manda. She has enough going on in her life without the great Bobby Mercer charging back in to it. Just come to my place and leave it alone. Hell, she might even turn up. But just leave it alone man."

"Whatever Jerry. It doesn't worry me none." Bobby said.

And with that the brothers turned and walked back to their cars.


	2. The wake

Amanda sat in her car, parked outside Jeremiah's home

Amanda sat in her car, parked outside Jeremiah's home. She rubbed her hands together, the heater was on the fritz again and she could swear her fingers looked purple. Evie would always tell her to put on some gloves, but Amanda hated them.

She was working up the courage to go in to the house. Breathing deeply she leaned back on her seat and closed her eyes. _It's just Bobby, just stupid ass Bobby. Just go in._

Flashback

"_Moving is such a hassle. We've moved five times now. I hope that this move is the last."_

"_Moving houses is such a messy business! I couldn't stand the packing and unpacking in my younger days How come you've moved so many times?"_

"_I separated from my husband about six months ago. I've just been moving from house to house around this area of the city trying to find the right place." _

_Amanda's mother, Annette, was in deep conversation with their new neighbour, Evelyn. Amanda couldn't help rolling her eyes at the mention of her parent's separation. "Just another chance for her to play victim" Amanda thought to herself. _

_Amanda supposed this Evelyn lady was okay. She brought over some cookies, which Amanda was now consuming rapidly. Amanda could hear the conversation between the two women starting to turn in the direction of herself and her sister. _

"_You have two daughters? I have four sons. You will have to come over for dinner tonight and meet them. Think of it as a 'welcome to the neigbbourhood'."_

"_That's so nice of you, but I don't want to put you out or anything."_

"_Not at all! I'm sure your girls would be a calming influence on my boys"_

Annette laughed, "calming influence? No, that's not my girls "

Amanda opened her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear it of the dusty memories that were lurking. _Well, I suppose it's now or never. _ Exiting the car she walked across the road to the brick house that Jeremiah owned. She spied Detective Greene and his partner sitting in their car. Amanda shook her head, smirking to herself and kept walking. The cops just couldn't keep away from the Mercer's, they followed them around like a bad smell.

"Hey Amanda! You turned up girl!"

Amanda chuckled as Jerry wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm only going to stay a little while Jer."

"You used to always say that and then you would get roped in to a game of hockey or somethin' and would

be with us for hours!I still ain't never seen a girl play hockey as rough as you!"

Amanda laughed knowing that what Jerry said was true. Not many girls could keep up with the Mercer boys, and even fewer could take on the Michigan Mauler, as they used to call him in his league days, and not have to visit the hospital.

She wandered around the house and decided that fresh air would be wise. Going outside she spotted Bobby turning from Detective Greene and walking towards her, towards the back door.

Bobby spotted her, she felt like a deer in headlights. A strange look passed across his face, one Amanda couldn't quite decipher. Before he could say anything however, Green called out to her. Bobby paused for a moment but kept walking past and in to the house.

"Amanda, how you going?"

Amanda's gaze passed from Bobby's face to Greene's.

"I'm all good Greene, bit shaken up by this whole Evelyn thing though. How about you?"

"I'm alright. Just want to catch whoever did this to Evelyn. Have you heard any more from the prison? Has Kane contacted you at all?"

"I haven't heard anything from anyone for over a good month now."

"Alright, well I'll keep my ears open. I'll make sure you're looked after."

Amanda smiled and hugged Greene. Since he had become a cop a line had been drawn between Greene and herself. They couldn't ever be friends, not like they used to be. But she was grateful for everything Greene had been doing to help her, he was one of the very few decent cops in the city in her opinion.

Inside Bobby heard the whole exchange between Greene and Amanda.

_What the hell? Why would a prison want to talk Amanda? Who the hell is Kane? I've heard that name somewhere… I reckon Ma had mentioned a Kane… _

"Auntie Manda!"

Amanda grinned as two little girls bolted towards her, tiny arms reaching out to be hugged.

After chatting to Jerry's daughters for a few minutes she reentered the house. She would say her good byes and then make her way home, that was her plan. She had successfully avoided talking to Bobby. Well, she thought it was a success. Maybe she kinda did want to talk to Bobby, see how he's been after all these years. See whether they still got along like they used to… if there was still that attraction between them. She still had that familiar pull in the pit of her stomach when she saw him. Her skin had tingled slightly, that strange flutter in her chest. Did he still get those old feelings, those old sensations? A lot had changed since he had left. She was probably a different person now. The same could probably be said for him…

I don't want to keep thinking about Bobby. Talking to him is just going to bring back all the old shit and I don't want that. I do want to talk to Jackie though. Let's see what that boy has been up to.

Jack was standing outside the house in the front garden, smoking his fourth cigarette in the past hour. He normally didn't smoke this heavy, but since he heard that Ma had passed away his smoking had sky rocketed. Especially today, being back in Detroit, seeing old faces, it just made his nicotine cravings itch.

"Hey Jacqueline."

Amanda walked up behind Jack and he turned to face her. Looking down at her his face, which had been consumed by anguish, now broke in to a huge grin. He pulled her in to a giant hug, he was lean but he towered above most people. And since Amanda was a bit below average in the height department, he was practically a giant.

"Starting to call me Jacqueline again hey? How about I start up calling you "Mandy" again?"

"You won't if you want to keep on breathing" Amanda said with a chuckle.

"Ha! Would like to see you try and take me on."

A voice coming from behind Amanda and Jack, interrupting their little reunion.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you Jackie. She'll beat ya to a pulp you little fairy."

Amanda's heart skipped a beat and she turned to face that familiar voice.

Bobby gave Amanda a quick once over. He could feel that familiar sensation beginning in the very bottom of his stomach. Her brown curly hair reached down to her breasts. Those puppies used to drive him wild with their large and round form. She had a smaller waist and flat stomach and then her hips rounded out. Her ass, which he could not see but was wanting to, was beautifully curved. The entire effect was one of a very curvy woman, a body he still dreamt about. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it wasn't just her body that still invaded his dreams. _She_ did as well. Sometimes he would just talk to her, nothing even sexual. But he wouldn't admit that in a million years.

Amanda smiled at him, a small smile, nothing like how she used to greet him. Bobby wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, and to his relief, Amanda relented and hugged back.

"Hey Bobby. Haven't seen you around these parts for a while."

"Yeah I've been busy. You know how it is. I suppose it's been a while since you've been back here too."

Amanda looked at Bobby with a confused expression, wondering what on earth he was talking about. Bobby noticed the confusion sweeping across her face.

"I live in Detroit Bobby. I never left."

Bobby just looked at Amanda in shock while she shuffled her feet. There was no way this was happening, no way Amanda didn't leave Detroit. Hell, he got out and Amanda always had these big plans and dreams.

"Oh, I'm sorry Manda… I just thought cause you know…."

Amanda allowed herself a wry smile.

"Yeah, I know Bobby but it's all cool. Guess there was just more here than I thought." Even as Amanda said it she knew it was a lie. There might be something in Detroit for some people, but not for her.

"We haven't seen each other for a long time. There's a lot to catch up on," said Bobby, all the time staring at Amanda. Being near her again brought memories he thought he had long buried flooding back. Amanda couldn't take her eyes off of his, she remembered being lost in those pools of dark warmth. Such a long time ago…

Jack cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable at the reunion happening in front of him. It snapped Amanda and Bobby out of their reverie.

"I uh, have to go now." Amanda said, stumbling over her words.

"Already?"

"Yeah. I got things to do…"

"Oh okay then, I guess I'll see you later." Said Bobby.

"See ya Amanda." Jack said, giving her another hug.

Just then Amanda's father and his partner, Janice pulled up in a red sports car.

"Hey guys." Amanda greeted. "I thought you had just gone home."

"Oh your father had to drop off some files. Sorry we took a while." Janice replied. "Aw look at these boys! You've both grown up so much!"

Amanda laughed and her father shook his head while Bobby and Jack looked faintly embarrassed. Amanda hugged both her father and Janice and then they started to talk.

"Everyone's inside. There's a lot of people here."

"Yeah I figured that would be the case." Said her Dad.

"Oh shit!" Janice exclaimed. "Amanda I forgot the potato bake and the lasagne! I was going to give it to the boys, I know how single men can barely cook"

Bobby laughed, "The little fairy here can cook up a storm. Can't ya Jackie?"

Jack just rolled his eyes, "shut up man"

Bobby suddenly had a bright idea. "Why doesn't Amanda just drop off the dishes tonight at Ma's place? That's where Me and Jack are staying. "

"Where's Angel?" Amanda asked. "I haven't seen him."

"I dunno. But do you think you could drop them off? I mean, Janice went to all that trouble. I don't want her food to go to waste." Bobby said with a cheeky grin.

Janice laughed, knowing that really Bobby just wanted to see Amanda again.

"I think that's a good idea Bobby. Do you think you could do that?"

Janice was wearing a sly smile, which luckily escaped Amanda's notice. Amanda nodded, knowing that she couldn't not drop off the food.

"Yeah I can do that. But now I got to go. I'll talk to you all later"

Choruses of byes were said and Amanda headed out to her car. She started the engine and pulled out on to the road, heading towards her home. She shook her head _Great, now I have to see more of Bobby. As if today wasn't enough._

But somewhere deep down inside of her, a place in her mind Amanda was desperately avoiding, was secretly elated.


	3. When we first met

Disclaimer: No I don't own Four Brothers

Disclaimer: No I don't own Four Brothers. I didn't own them in the previous chapters either. Suing me won't get you anything. I'm so poor…

A/N Thank you to those who reviewed! I appreciate it so much as this is my first fan fictions story so any advice or contribution is welcome! Thanks so much

Pretty much this entire chapter will be flashback.

Annette, Amanda's mother, knocked on the door. Amanda could see she was a little nervous, meeting new people stressed her mum out a little. Her younger sister, Hazel, was apprehensive as well. Amanda just didn't want to be there, she would prefer to be barricaded in her room with her music loud and reading one of her many books. Guns n Roses was the band she had been blasting from her speakers lately, in her opinion Slash was a god.

Evelyn appeared at the door and welcomed them inside. "Hi Annette, hey girls. Come inside, it's cold out"

Stepping in to the threshold Amanda looked around. The house didn't look like just a house, it seemed like a home. The hues of the paint on the walls were warm and glancing up to the stairs she could spy various family shots and photos of four differing boys on the wall. There were several pieces of art, not ostentatious but slightly eccentric in nature that just helped to enhance the feeling of warmth and good nature in the home. Amanda wished that the different homes she had moved to with her mother had half the feeling of this one, but nothing had been right in the months since her parents had separated. Things wouldn't be right for a long time.

"Dinner should be ready in about a half hour. I'll just call down the boys and introduce them to you."

Evelyn proceeded to call three different boys names, Jeremiah, Angel and Jack. In a few moments three bustling males hurtled down the stairs.

One was a tall and lean black guy, in his teens, obviously the eldest of the three. The right behind him was a scrawny white kid with a head full of messy hair. Slightly slower than the others, still perfecting his swagger, was another black kid, not as tall as the first but with a bigger build.

"These are my boys," said Evelyn. Gesturing to each in turn she said 'This is Jeremiah, the second eldest, he's sixteen" The tall lean boy smiled at Amanda and her family, flashing big teeth. "This one is Jack. He's my youngest at ten." It was the skinny white kid and he seemed very shy. He didn't venture too close to the strangers and quickly ran to the kitchen. "Sorry about Jackie. He's not very good with new people. But he'll come out of his shell eventually. But now this one is Angel" she said indicating to the last boy to be introduced. "Angel here is the closest to Amanda in age since she's thirteen and he's twelve," Angel smiled at them all and then made his way in to the next room. Amanda could tell it was the living room when she heard the sound of a tv program being played. "My eldest son is out at the moment, up to God knows what, but he should be back for dinner. He's seventeen." Annette grinned at this and replied "Oh I know what you mean. I often wonder what my girls get up to when I'm not around."

Evelyn laughed and offered Annette a cup of coffee. Talking to the girls she said,

"Dinner will be ready soon. Jack and I have been cooking. He's very handy in the kitchen! Do you girls want to play with the boys while I finish dinner?"

"Um yeah sure." Amanda replied. Meeting new people lately made her a bit nervous. Normally she was very outgoing but since everything that happened with her family she mainly wanted to curl up in her bed and not come out until everything was normal again.

Amanda could notice Hazel getting nervous and uncomfortable. She motioned to her to come with her to the lounge. Jeremiah and Angel were sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys. Do you like Hockey?' Jeremiah asked. Hazel laughed "Yeah I like to. Amanda only likes it 'cause she likes watching people getting beaten up." Hazel was a bit younger than her older sister.

Jeremiah and Angel grinned at them "Well come on in and sit down then. Gotta love girls who like violence." Angel said with a grin.

Amanda and Hazel laughed and took individual seats on the recliner armchairs. The couch and seats looked slightly battered, but it just gave more character to the room. Amanda felt so at ease in the house, these people's home. She hadn't ever felt this way in a practically a stranger's house.

By about halfway through the match the girls had already made firm friends with two of the Mercer brothers. Jack had been in and out of the room but didn't seem to want to stay long in one place; he was very jumpy and fidgety. Amanda had managed to chat to him a little bit and he seemed slightly more relaxed around her and Hazel now. She figured it was something that would take time and patience. She knew that these weren't Evelyn's real sons, that they were adopted after being recycled through the foster care system. Boys no one else would take in. So Evelyn had. This had all been explained to her by her Mom before they came here, which was a good thing because knowing Hazel she would have asked why her sons were different skin colours to each other, and that would be awkward. None of the guys acted like they were not blood related though, in Amanda's mind they were brothers. Anyway in her opinion blood didn't make family, love did.

There was the sound of heavy footsteps, someone stomping the snow out of boots, and then the front door was opened roughly.

"Bobby!" Jack shouted and Amanda could hear him running from the kitchen to who she presumed was Bobby. _That must be the eldest son_ she thought.

"Hello Bobby. You better be here for dinner." Evelyn called out to this newly arrived one. "Now come and introduce yourself to Annette and then her daughters."

Amanda got nervous, she had just gotten comfortable, she didn't want someone to come in and wreck it. About five minutes later Bobby walked in to the living room and Amanda liked what she saw. He was wearing a red hoodie and baggy jeans with grey socks. His brown hair was slicked back.

"Hey bro," Jerry and Angel chorused. Jerry continued, "This is Hazel and Amanda" gesturing to the two sisters."

"Hey, I'm Bobby, Nice to meet you." Amanda noticed his chocolate brown eyes. _Nice. This boy looks good…_she thought. "Hey" she replied with a smile. Amanda stood up, aiming to go to the kitchen for a drink. She looked him up and down briefly, trying to do it subtly. He wasn't very tall, but still considerably taller than her. He was what you could call stocky, and Amanda assumed that his arms were that big because of some serious muscle. _Yep, definitely looks good. _

She made her way in to the kitchen, deciding that yes this boy was decent looking. But that was all. She didn't really like the idea of a relationship anyway. She was only thirteen, but witnessing her parents' separation made her decide that relationships weren't her thing. She was more in to seeing that her family made it through this in one piece, even if slightly battered, than chasing boys.

"Damn, who's that girl?" Bobby asked after Amanda left the room. Hazel blushed a brilliant scarlet, embarrassed that someone could say that about her sister.

"Man that's her little sister! Don't say that in front of her!" Jerry scolded.

"Oops." Said Bobby with a smirk and sat down on Amanda's recently vacated chair.

"Hey Miss Mercer. Uh could I grab a drink?" Amanda asked upon entering the kitchen.

"Sure honey. But you don't need to ask ok? Just help yourself. Now what can I get you?"

Amanda smiled, liking how this woman, who Amanda suspected was an old hippie, was warm and kind to everyone.

"Just water if I could thanks."

Evelyn got Amanda a glass of water and gave it to her saying, "Here you go sweetie. Oh and by the way, there's no need to call me "Miss Mercer", Evelyn will be fine."

Amanda smiled and walked back to the lounge. She quickly lost her smile however when she noticed someone in her chair.

"Excuse me." Amanda said in one of her famous tones. People did NOT mess with her and she usually made sure they knew not to in the first few minutes of meeting her. Seems she had relaxed a little and not let this little fucker know. She didn't feel angry about it, but she did hate rudeness in people.

"You're excused" Bobby replied. Not bothering to even cast a glance away from the television. "That's my chair. I was sitting there man. How about you move?" Amanda asked, trying to be nice. She was in someone else's house after all.

Bobby finally tore his eyes away from the TV and chose to look at her. He spied the glass of water in her hand. He thought he would have a little fun with her. "What? Didn't you want to drink anything stronger? Can't even hack the Kool-Aid huh? Bet the red stuff makes you go loopy"

Amanda gave him a withering glare and Bobby briefly wondered whether messing with this girl was a good idea.

"Nah Kool-Aid goes straight to my thighs." Amanda said sarcastically. "Now how about you let me get back to my chair."

Amanda turned slightly and put her glass down on the coffee table and then turned back to face Bobby, hands on hips. By now their little exchange had caught everyone's attention in the room, hockey no longer as interesting as this.

"Bobby just give her the chair back man. She's the guest and she had it first." Jerry tried to intervene. He knew that these two were far too similar, something was going to happen. Right now they were toying with each other, testing each other, and he didn't like it.

"Man that girl is gonna kick your ass in a minute" Angel said laughingly.

Bobby shook his head with a slight smirk and stood up slowly out of the chair. He brushed past Amanda close, probably trying to intimidate her.

Amanda stood her ground, no way was this ape going to best her.

As Bobby moved slightly further away he suddenly moved and lifted Amanda up and flung her over his shoulder. Amanda in shock, shouted as Bobby lifted her up and started to spin.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN! FUCKING PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted as Bobby started to laugh. 'No way little girl!" he yelled back.

Amanda spied her glass on the table and made a grab for it, just grasping it by the rim with the tip of her fingers. She lifted it up and poured it over her Bobby and he yelped in shock. "You Bitch!", just as Annette and Evelyn burst in the room, to witness Bobby flinging Amanda off his shoulder and in to her hard won armchair.

Annette started to laugh and Evelyn, seeing that Annette wasn't offended or annoyed at her eldest son, joined in the laughter. Soon everyone in the room was laughing except Bobby, who just gave Amanda a snarl. Amanda just laughed at him, basking in her victory. They both appraised each other again. _That was fun._ Amanda thought._ Maybe we could become friends._

_This girl is different to the others. Maybe there could be something more there. I don't know how old she is, maybe fifteen? _Bobby wondered. He liked this girl, she had stood up to him. She had attitude. And she was hot. It wasn't often that someone bested him or caught his interest.

Evelyn smiled. She saw Amanda and Bobby and could see kindred spirits. This was a strong-minded girl, someone Bobby needed in his life, just for a friend at least, someone who could give some guidance, who could give it out as good as she gets. Someone who could understand and relate to him. Someone maybe he could talk to. And mainly, Evelyn wanted someone to kick Bobby's ass. In a nice way of course.

_Sometimes a good ass kicking is all that Bobby needs. _Evelyn thought with a smirk.


	4. kitchen lust

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin. Except for characters of my own making which include none out of the movie Four Brothers.

A/N: Another flashback.

Amanda knocked on the front door of the Mercer's house. Jack came to the door and flung it open. He smiled at her and attempted to give her a hug. "No way Jackie babes. It's too hot!" Amanda said taking a step out of his reach. His face fell. "But it's just a hug!" She relented at that, knowing that he this boy used to not ever want to be touched and it was a compliment to her that he didn't mind contact with her. She smiled at leaned in to him. He had shot up in height in recent years and would soon start over taking his older brothers. Amanda didn't seem to be growing fast enough for her liking, which irritated her. She was worried that she would stop growing, even thought she was only fifteen.

Amanda had been coming around to the Mercer's for over two years. She came over at least once a week for dinner and usually more than that in a week besides. In the winter they would often play hockey together as well. Amanda was just as rough as them, and could compete with the boys. It was her determination not to be beaten and ruthlessness on the ice that helped her over any real skill.

But right now it was summer and Amanda was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt.

"Manda how can you wear jeans? I see you all the time wearing a jacket and shit. What is up with that?" Jack questioned. Amanda shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the kitchen and helped herself to the cold bottle of coke in the refrigerator. Amanda and Jack had developed a strong bond over the years and they were very close. Amanda looked at Jack like he was her little brother and so she took care of him. Truth be told, Amanda considered all of the Mercer boys her brothers, but Jackie just needed a bit more care than the others.

"What's new Jackie baby?" she asked.

"Not much. Just been dying in this heat."

"Yeah man this heat sucks. What's for dinner tonight?"

"Fish and salad Mom reckons."

After a few more minutes of idle chatter and banter Bobby walked in to the room. He had been up in his room but had come down in to the kitchen when he had heard Amanda's laughter.

He greeted her with a punch on the shoulder. "Hey there little girl."

"Fuck off Bobby" Amanda greeted back with an attempt at a punch. She aimed for his stomach but he moved back quickly, "Bit too slow for me. Better luck next time."

"Oh yeah Bobby? Bit too slow? Watch this then." Amanda said in a menacing tone. On her way in to the kitchen she had noticed a jug of water on the bench. Probably ice cold with the amount it was sweating. She lunged for it and twisting her body, she threw the water all over Bobby.

Jack cracked up laughing at the sight of a drenched and furious Bobby. The now soaking wet Bobby turned and glared at him and Jack decided this was probably a good time to leave. Amanda couldn't stop the giggles and no look from Bobby was going to make her shut up. "I uh got to go!" Jack shouted as he bolted out of the kitchen and up to his room. There was no way he was going to stick around for those two. They would end up wrestling and breaking something and he didn't want to be around when Evelyn came home to a trashed house. Or another broken vase or ornament.

"Think you're clever huh?" Bobby said taking a step toward Amanda who still had not stopped laughing. "Still laughing huh? Mandy."

"Oh you did not just call me "Mandy"." Amanda said. As soon as Bobby had uttered the word 'Mandy' she had stopped laughing and his fate had been sealed.

"Oh yeah I did. Mandy" Bobby said drawing out the 'a' and the 'y' and moving further towards her. "You little bitch!" Amanda shouted and dove at him with a tackled aimed at his waist. Bobby fell down with thud, Amanda landing on top of him. She straddled across his waist and pounded a fist on to his chest.

"Get off me fatty!" Bobby shouted at her.

"I am not fat! Shut up! You whiny bitch!" she yelled back louder and raining tiny fists down on to chest and arms.

Bobby grabbed at her wrists to stop her and grinned up at her flushed face. She struggled to get out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Let… me…. Go…." Amanda spat out.

"Nope. I gotcha. Now you're skrewed."

"You wish." Amanda shot back. Bobby was starting to feel a little… aroused at their position. _Oh shit. Change position! Change position!_ Bobby thought desperately. He quickly shoved her off of him and flipped himself on top of her, effectively pinning her down. This put their faces only inches apart and they stared at each other. Both had stopped trying to fight each other and instead looked at each other. Both a little breathless but a bit turned on. Beads of water made their way down Bobby's face.

_Man, those eyes…. _Amanda thought. _No, this is Bobby! Can't want Bobby…_

The thought of: _This did NOT help at all. Stop wanting Manda! But she feels so good underneath me…_ ran through Bobby's mind.

But even with all these thoughts and feelings of lust and wanting to deny said lust, neither one moved from one another. The feeling of wanting to kiss overwhelmed them. A tantalizing feeling grew in the pits of their stomach combined with a tingling sensation crawling down their spines. Bobby moved his mouth closer to Amanda's as she closed her eyes gently.

There was a loud bang of the front door and Amanda and Bobby sprang apart.

"Hey there" Angel called out them both as he walked past the kitchen and up the stairs, pulling a giggling spanish girl by the hand. Sofi gave a quick wave as she was dragged up the stairs.

Bobby rubbed his neck awkwardly as Angel and his on and off again girlfriend made their way to his brother's bedroom. "Uh Manda…" he began, trying to avoid eye contact with Amanda.

"Um… I got to help Jackie with some of his homework," and with that Amanda escaped to Jack's bedroom, not wanting to have to look at Bobby.

Amanda sat down heavily on Jack's bed and sighed, _Oh God, what the hell was that?_

"What's up Mandapoo?" Jack asked, turning from the song lyrics he was scribbling down and noticing Amanda's slightly bewildered expression. She looked up quickly, "Nothing! Nothing! It's all good!"

"okaayyyy…" Jack replied. _Maybe Bobby said something that upset her? That's probably it, that guy is such a big-mouthed idiot. _Jack satisfied with his reasoning, turned back to his lyrics. The Rolling Stones were blasting from his stereo speakers and Amanda lay down on his bed, her brown curly hair fanned out across his pillow. She pushed away the nagging thoughts about Bobby and let the sounds of good old-fashioned rock and roll fill her brain. _I probably misread the situation. No way was Bobby going to kiss me. He's nineteen and I'm fifteen. And let's be honest, as if Bobby would be attracted to me. _And with that Amanda began to sing along to "Paint it black".

Dinner was normal, but both Amanda and Bobby struggled through it. Everyone noticing their unusual quietness. Normally these two were loud, competing with each other for the best insults.

"Are you feeling okay?" Evelyn asked Amanda.

"Yeah sure I am. Just a long day is all." She replied.

Evelyn nodded, knowing that even though Amanda was probably lying she would never say anything until she was absolutely ready to. Amanda was someone who played her cards very close to her chest.

That night, long after Amanda had left, Bobby lay in his bed. He couldn't sleep and he was becoming increasingly frustrated. _Just stop thinking about her! Nothing even happened! Stop thinking about her like this, you've known her since forever and all of a sudden you think that you might… stop! There's nothing going on. Anyway, she wouldn't ever be interested in you. She's not like the other girls._

But even as Bobby tried to convince himself that he felt nothing towards Amanda, that nothing really happened between them, he couldn't stop the tiny voice in the back of his mind. It kept whispering to him that maybe this girl was something more than a friend, more than just someone like a little sister to him. Maybe just maybe… 


	5. a kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters pertaining (oooh fancy word) to the movie Four Brothers

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters pertaining (oooh fancy word) to the movie Four Brothers. All other characters are of my own creation.

A/N: Yep, more flashback. Sorry if this irritates people but I felt I had to create a bit of a foundation between Bobby and Amanda. Um so if anyone has any feedback please tell me. Thanks.

Over the week Amanda didn't come around as often as she normally did.

"I wonder where Amanda has gotten to? She hasn't been around all week." Jerry asked one night at the dinner table. He was starting to get a little bit worried.

"Oh she's probably busy. She has her own life to live." Evelyn said reassuringly. But she was a bit worried as well, normally that girl practically lived at their house. Jack looked at Bobby searchingly, who kept his gaze glued to his plate, chewing his food. Jack looked down at his own and continued his meal. He didn't want to eat the carrots though. He hated carrots.

Eventually Tuesday came around though, the night that Amanda always came around to the Mercer's house without fail. She hadn't consciously avoided the Mercer's, well… maybe Bobby. She didn't want to be mean, she just didn't know what to do. She didn't want it to be awkward between them.

Amanda arrived at the Mercer's, her mother dropping her off. "Try not to be too late. I'm sick of having to run after you." Annette said to Amanda.

Amanda tried not to roll her eyes, she didn't want to aggravate her mother. "Okay. Do you just want me to get Mama Evie to drop me off?" she asked.

"No! I don't want you to do that! Evelyn can't just be running around after you, she has her own children. As much as I'm sure she loves you she doesn't want to be giving you lifts home. God you're so selfish."

"Sorry Mom it was just a suggestion." Amanda said, trying to get her way out of the situation before it escalated.

"Yeah, yeah. Just call me when you're ready."

"Okay see ya" and with that Amanda walked to the familiar wooden door of the Mercer's house.

Raising her fist, she knocked hesitantly on the door. Angel appeared at the door. "Hey girl. How you doin'?" He asked. He was dressed in jeans and a close fitting shirt. Amanda wore baggy jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Amanda grinned up at him and made small talk. Eventually the subject of her attire came in to the conversation.

"Manda how can you constantly cover yourself up in clothes. It's so goddamn hot outside."

"Aw Angel Man just leave it alone. This is how I dress. That's it."

Angel snorted unbelievingly, "whatever you reckon." And gave her a smile, letting her know that he was just ribbing her, he didn't care that much.

Amanda smiled back a little, and made her way in to the kitchen. The way she dressed was something sensitive to her, even she was a little unsure at times. But Amanda was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that she had the body of a woman and men would look at her, leer at her, yet she was still so young. Wearing baggy clothes and covering herself up meant hiding herself, and she wanted to be hidden. She felt ugly.

Angel sat down on the couch in front of the TV. Amanda sat next to him, flicking idly through the magazine that had been left on the coffee table. It featured many busty half-naked girls, scantily clad in only bikinis. If you could call the tiny scraps of material bikinis. "Angel, Angel, Angel" Amanda sighed shaking her head and holding up a picture of one particular young woman. "I thought you would have better taste"

Angel laughed "Manda, you know I do. That there magazine is Bobby's."

Amanda glanced down at the mag and nodded "That makes a little more sense"

_So this is the kind of girl Bobby likes. Well, that isn't going to be me anytime soon._

Evelyn stepped in to the living room at that moment. "Amanda! Where have you been all week?" she asked, stepping in to a hug with the slightly bewildered girl. Amanda hadn't realised that they would notice her absence that much.

"I've uh, been around. Just been a bit busy. Sorry Mama Evie"

"Don't worry about it now. Just matters that you're here."

Amanda nodded and sat back down, she felt a bit guilty now about avoiding their house. Evelyn started the dinner and Bobby walked in to the living room. He saw Amanda sitting on the couch next to his brother. Amanda glanced up from the inane program playing and looked at who had entered the room. Noticing it was Bobby she felt her cheeks flush slightly and she quickly turned back to the TV. Trying to cover up her slight discomfort she said "Hey Bobby"

"Hey Manda" Bobby couldn't help but notice the red creeping up her cheeks, this made him chuckle inwardly. He also couldn't help noticing the outline of her breasts underneath her shirt that tapered towards a smaller waist. He understood why people thought she was older, she looked older and hell, she acted and talked _a lot_ older. Plus this girl was smart, street smarts and book smarts. But he would never tell Amanda all this, no way, or how good she looks. _She would have to know at the very least how gorgeous she is_. Bobby thought._ Did I just think 'gorgeous'? No, I meant hot! I meant hot!_

Bobby made an attempt at conversation, not wanting it to be awkward between himself and Amanda. I mean it's not like they actually _did_ anything anyway. "How you been?"

"I'm alright. How are you?"

"Yeah, not too bad"

Amanda nodded her head. _Goddamn, Bobby is good looking._

Bobby felt the urge to lift Amanda up off the couch and press his lips against hers, be so close to her that the entire length of her body was pressed up against his. At that thought he began to harden…

He quickly turned and left the room and raced up the stairs up to his bedroom. He closed the door and leaned up against it, tilting his head towards the ceiling and exhaling. _Man, that would be more embarrassing than I can handle. This little … whatever it is, is getting out of control. Dinner is almost ready so I will go down stairs, act normal and just eat my fucking food. Soon she'll leave. Fuck. I don't really want her to leave… Oh man just shut up; you're getting soft. _

As these frustrated thoughts ran through Bobby's head, Amanda had her own thoughts.

_When did it become so difficult to talk to Bobby? When he comes near me I get all rubbery feeling and I nervous. I want to do things to him I haven't done with anyone yet… I want to… But there is no point thinking about this because it would never happen. He wouldn't ever go for me, you've seen the girls in that magazine. They're the girls he likes. Not you. Just keep as much space between you and him as possible, that way eventually all of this will just stop and go away._

"Dinner's ready!" Evelyn's shouting interrupted Amanda's thoughts.

Jack had set out the table. Angel, Jerry, and Jack had all sat down at the table already. There was only three places left that had been set up, the head of the table and two on the left side. Amanda knew she couldn't sit at the head of the table, this wasn't her house and it was Evelyn's spot. She realised that she had no choice but to sit next to Bobby, something she didn't really want to do.

Bobby jogged down the stairs and joined the others at the dining table. Inwardly he freaked out at the thought of sitting next to Amanda. Then he took a deep breath and lowered himself in to the chair. Amanda seemed a little uncomfortable to Bobby. _Man, I wish things were back to normal. It's like we're both feeling all this… What's that word… oh yeah that's it, Sexual Tension. _

After Evelyn said grace everyone began to dish up their food. The boys had their plates piled high but Amanda could barely eat. It was for several reasons that the thought of eating right then had Amanda feeling nauseous. One, it was summer, and food seemed so not summery. She didn't get very hungry in summer. Two, she was feeling a little nervous. And Three, Bobby was sitting so close to her, it was like he did it on purpose. It made her head spin.

Bobby was itching to touch Amanda. He thought that maybe he could do it under the table, run his hands along the inside of her thigh. He shook his head and shoveled the food down his throat. These thoughts were getting ridiculous.

Amanda felt tense. Bobby felt tense. It seemed everyone at the table could feel it, if the quick and furtive glances from the rest of the people seated at the table towards the two of them were anything to go by.

Bobby finished his food and dropped his cutlery on his plate with a clatter and leaned back in his chair. He then quickly rose and started up the stairs.

"Uh Bobby. Plate young man." Evelyn called out to him.

Bobby huffed slightly and hurriedly made his way back to the dining table. Avoiding any eye contact with the chestnut haired girl at the table he picked up his plate while Jack tried to suppress a smirk.

**Half an hour later**

Amanda's mum had just knocked on the door and began chatting to Evelyn. Saying her goodbyes to the three brothers crowded around the television, Amanda wondered whether it was wise to say goodbye to Bobby, especially since things had been a little bit strained and odd between them. Deciding politeness outweighed awkwardness she headed up the stairs towards Bobby's bedroom.

Bobby lay on his bed, rubbing the heel of his palms in his eyes. He had been distracting himself with everything possible relating to hockey trying to get the thought of Amanda out of his mind. Then he heard a tentative knock on his door.

She felt nervous, not knowing why. _Come on its just Bobby. You're being weird._ Amanda chastised herself and then raised her small fist and knocked on the wooden plane of the door.

Bobby walked to the door, hoping it wasn't Amanda so he didn't want to have the awkwardness of how they were acting around each other in his face, but at the same time hoping it was her. Why he would care if it was he didn't know why. He opened the door and he felt a little lightheaded at the sight of Amanda standing there.

"Um… I just came to say 'bye. My mum's downstairs." Amanda started, feeling a bit self-conscious under the intense gaze she was receiving from the sturdily built guy in front of her.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Uh okay. Um, I guess I will see you around then."

Amanda nodded her head and started to turn to go when she felt a warm and firm hand grasp on to her wrist. She half turned back, shocked.

Bobby pulled her closer until she was dangerously close to him, so close her breasts were against his sternum. Amanda confused kept her head down, not knowing where this was going or what was happening. Bobby ran his index finger along her jawbone and then gently lifted her chin upwards while his other hand let go of her wrist and he intertwined his fingers with hers. He lent his head down and very slowly and gently lowered his lips to hers, giving her every opportunity to back out if she wanted to.

Amanda's breath quickened, she had awkward kisses before but this felt different. His lips brushed against hers, slightly open and Amanda although reeling in shock, took a moment and then kissed back. It was brief and upon parting she gazed up in to his eyes, and he kept his focused on hers. Then a call from downstairs of "Amanda! Ready now?" from her mother broke the spell and they leapt apart. Hands falling to sides.

Amanda gave a quick smile to Bobby and then turned and raced down the stairs. Getting in to her mother's car she allowed herself a brief smile as her fingers traced her lips, a tingling sensation where Bobby's had met her own. She marveled at how gentle he had been. How gentle the brash and bold Bobby had been to her.

Bobby moved to a window that overlooked to the street below and watched as the car moved away from the sidewalk. He shook his head, trying not to smirk. He wondered why he had never kissed Amanda before, and whether he would have the chance to again. He hoped he would.


End file.
